dagnirionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheng Long
Population: 1,230,500 (85% Humans, 5% Spirit-Folk, 10% Various Others) Government: Autocracy Religions: The Celestial Bureaucracy Imports: Fruits, Vegetables, Meats Exports: Politicians Alignment: All Life and Society Sheng Long has earned the moniker, “The Imperial City” for a good reason. As the city is the home of the Shou, and the capital of the Shou Imperium, it is also the central home to the massive government that runs the large nation. While not every resident of the city is somehow connected to the Shou government, a large minority of the city is. According to Shou polls, approximately 35% of the city’s residents are involved in the Shou government at some level or another. Because of this fact, the residents of Sheng Long are haughty. Since their city is the most important city within the Shou Imperium, they believe themselves to be the most important people within the Shou Imperium. To a degree, they are correct however. This attitude wins them few friends from other towns, villages and cities. Sheng Long is driven by an almost entirely service-driven economy. The city produces very little for itself, relying on imports from other cities, towns and villages to satisfy the needs of its people. As a result, there is very little farming land. Land, in general, in Sheng Long, is valuable. Most farming land was sold off long ago, for a profit to the owners. The city, in terms of both population and area, is among one of the largest cities in the world. Indeed, in terms of area, Sheng Long is the largest known city on Okarth, and in terms of population, only Memnon, in the west, surpasses Sheng Long, but only barely. The city is split into different districts, to make governance more effective. The architecture and layout of the city was determined by Shou Wu Jen and Shugenja, following the ley lines of the continent. Throughout the year, the city hosts various parades, processions, and parties. The birthday of the emperor, which changes from reign to reign, is celebrated with public parties and parades. The Shou New Year, using the Shou Calendar, is also a cause of celebration. Major Organizations Major Geographical Features Because of its location, Sheng Long enjoys a temperate climate for most of the year. During the summer months, the temperatures reach as high as the mid-80s, and as low as the mid-60s. During the winter months, the temperatures reach as low as the mid-teens, and as high as just above the freezing point. During the spring and fall months, the temperatures fluctuate between the mid-50s and the mid-60s. Because of its location, Sheng Long is sometimes hit with cyclones that form in the far eastern parts of the Sea of Stars that move west and hit the Eastern Wastes, though this is rare. The Imperial City was built on the banks of the Chi’i River. In times long ago, when Sheng Long was a smaller village more dependent on it’s own agriculture, the river served an extremely important role as the city’s main irrigator. Since the agriculture industry in the city has become nearly nonexistent, many of the old irrigation systems have been turned into sewage systems, with the waters from the Chi’i River flushing wastes into caverns in the Underdark specifically created for this task. The Chi’i River sometimes floods, and this causes damage to low-income homes, built on the sites of former farms. When the Imperial Throne was moved to Sheng Long, the small village that already existed was almost fully demolished, as to allow Imperial architects to redesign the city according to the wishes of Imperial Wu Jen and Shugenja, following the ley lines of the continent. The Palace of the Six Elements sits in the center of the city. The city extends around the palace in a circular grid, with four diagonal main thoroughfares breaking the city into four quadrants- clockwise, the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th districts, respectfully. These quadrants are further broken down into districts, using letters. Though the Emperor makes his home in Sheng Long, the city is still governed by a Lord-Mayor. The current Lord-Mayor is Gua Jin-Fong. Many believe his job is more stressful than that of other Lord-Mayors in the empire, because, though he has autonomy to govern the city, the eyes of the Emperor are always upon him, and he cannot downplay or hide any mistakes. Important Sites Palace of the Six Elements Imperial Gardens Great Pagoda of the Celestial Bureaucracy Imperial Observatory Bridge of the Sun and Moon Imperial Youth Palace Regional History Before Sheng Long was the capital of the Shou Empire, it existed as a small faming village. The site was tended to by Ryukan villagers long ago, and then, after the Shou invaded, Shou villagers. Located on the banks of the Chi’i River, it provided a bounty of crops. In –1,505, the Emperor made the decision to move the capital of the Shou Empire further eastward, citing how ruling from Te Pao had become somewhat inefficient, when so much of the empire was further east. The village of Sheng Long, a small, peaceful farming village, was selected as the future site of the empire’s capital. Construction on the emperor’s new palace, as well as augmenting and growing the small village to handle a large population began. In –1,475, the Imperial Throne was moved to the Palace of the Six Elements, making Sheng Long the new capital of the Shou Empire. Though the most important city within the empire, asides for politicians and laws, very little has come out of Sheng Long since becoming the Imperial capital. Because it is the home of the emperor, it is well fortified. Periodically, since conflicts with the Red Plains villagers began, there have been attempted terrorist attacks on the emperor, or members of the government, but Sheng Long seems to always go on, regardless.